Tickle Monster Mornings
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Lilac has a fun filled morning at Tickle Castle.


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lilac was spending the night over tickle castle. She was woken up by a gentle tickle on her neck and around her ears.

"Wake up pretty one," a voice crooned in her ears. Giggling, she sat up and saw Blithe smiling at her and Jocu was fast asleep on the other side.

"H-Hey, no tickles," Lilac chuckled softly.

"And why not…"

"Because it's too early…I eek! Blihihihihthe!" Lilac giggled, now feeling him nudge her over and dig his face into her stomach and begin gently biting at her stomach. After a few minutes, he stopped as he felt Jocu swat him with his tail.

"You're so devious Blithe," Jocu smirked, now opening an eye in amusement. He then turned and gently nipped Lilac in her neck to help her recover.

"It is time for you to help us with a little prank," Blithe smiled, now chuckling and helping her up. As she looked around, she noticed that Jocu gave her a small smirk and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Father tickled us all to pieces last night and we need you to help us get him back," Jocu smiled.

"What do I need to do?" she giggled.

"Go up to his bed. And gently tickle his ears. That will wake him up for sure." Blithe grinned.

"What if he tries to capture me?!" she asked.

"He won't…he's not a morning Lauhinian," Blithe reassured her.

"No way! He will capture me for sure!" Lilac said, now trying to back away from the brothers. Jocu made sure to close in behind her and Blithe puts his arms out in front of him. Finally, Lilac sighed and agreed and they escorted her down to his room. Once inside, she saw the king laying on the bed and gently groaning in his sleep.

Lilac visibly gulped, but the brothers coaxed her to continue. As she walked up to the bed, she gently tickled his ears and he chuckled a bit.

"So your majesty is truly ticklish?" Lilac laughed, now poking him more and making him chuckle more.

"Cut it out Vivo," Lauhin chuckled sleepily, thinking it was his son.

"Nope! You've got the wrong one!" Lilac giggled quietly, now getting up on the bed and tying down the bed sheets to keep him pinned. But she made sure his feet were sticking out.

And before she knew it, she heard booming laughter as his feet began squirming helplessly and wiggling to get her to stop as she wiggled around his ankles and all over his toes and arches.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" he begged, now sitting up and turning around quickly. Lilac's gasp got caught in her throat as he arched an eyebrow and his grin grew to sinister. "Well….helloooo there little one."

"I-I-I-I…"

"And why are you so fearful?" he asked, now turning slowly and making his way off the bed. "Are you afraid I may do something?"

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-No…" she squeaked, now trying to walk backwards. But the King smirked and suddenly pounced at her. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

And with that, Lilac spun around and took off running as fast as her legs could go. But of course, the king was only a second behind her. Lilac was suddenly pinned into the warm carpet and she began giggling and laughing as Lauhin tickled her neck, ears, stomach, and abs!

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHHAHAP!" She begged.

"I do not think so," he replied deviously.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA C'MON!" Lilac laughed hard.

The king only chuckled in fondness and after a few moments, he let her go as he noticed she was exhausted.

"Sleepy?" he cooed.

"Maybe just a little," she said, trying to get up.

"Oh no…you're coming over here for a rest," he smiled, now picking her up and taking her over to his bed. Once she was comfy, he pulled the covers up over her and smiled as she snuggled into his furry, black chest.

"Thank you your majesty," she said sleepily.

"You're welcome my little one," King Lauhin smiled, now planting a kiss on her forehead and watching her fall into a deep sleep. He soon followed suite and the brothers could only smile; Lilac was becoming more like family every day.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I know it's short, but I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I sure enjoyed it, Amiga! :)**


End file.
